My Knight
by FreyaLin
Summary: ONESHOT, "In your situation , you are a princess awaiting a knight to rescue you..."


**My Knight  
by: Freya Lin  
A Rika & Ryo story**

Rika woke up to the sound of water drops. She looked around but saw nothing but pitch black.

"Where am I?" she spoke to herself knowing she wasn't going to get an answer soon. _I thought I was at home thinking of strategies for my next game,_ she thought embracing her head.

**Flash back**

"Rika dear, a friend wants to see you," Rika's mom said sliding the door..

"Tell them, I'm busy and to go away," she said keeping her eyes on her cards. "If they don't just shoot them."

"Well that's harsh, don't you think?" came a male voice walking into her room_. I know that voice anywhere! It's hero-boy._

"What do you want?" she said coldly flipping up a card from the table.

"Well I heard, from Juri, that you haven't left you're house in weeks," Ryo said sitting across the table from her. He picked up the deck next to him.

"Well people should mind they're own business," Rika muttered placing a card onto the table. Ryo smirked and place another card on the table as well.

"Tell you what, I'll play you and if I win you're going to lunch with me," he smiled while she finally looked at him and frowned.

"Do you enjoy tormenting me?" she said and sighed. "Fine, but if I win you guys would leave me alone!"

"Deal." They shuffled each others card and began they're dual. 2 hours later the game ended, resulting Ryo the victor. "So about the deal..." he smirked. Rika simply looked at him and glared. They left the house searching for a nice restaurant to eat. "That one looks nice, what do you think Rika?" Ryo asked pointing to a Japanese diner.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Rika muttered and went in. The inside was just as nice as the outside, with beautiful furniture and art pieces. If it weren't for the sign saying "Tsuki Restaurant", they would've thought it was an art museum. After they ordered they're food they had a argument about where to go next.

"Oh come on, just because I beat you twice in a game doesn't mean you have to hate me," he smirked and sat back.

"That's not the point, I want to go back to my home after this. So no pit stops or anything," she glared at him loosing her cool. He just simply smiled and replied.

"Please? After today, I won't bother you for a whole month." She looked at him and sighed.

"A whole month?" she asked while he nodded. "Add in two months, and we have ourselves a deal." She said sipping her milkshake. Ryo thought for a moment and brought his hands to her.

"Okay, two months it is," he smiled and they shook on it. After they left the restaurant, Ryo dragged Rika towards the beach. "So have you even been to a beach?" Rika looked at him and frowned.

"Of course I have, one or twice for my mother," she replied monotonously and looked at Ryo who wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, hey I want to show you something," he said and grabbed Rika's hand. He took her to a rocky beach cave. "Wow, it's dark." He said stating the obvious. Rika rolled her eyes and walked in. Her first step was a doosy, the ground was barely stable and broke apart, causing her to fall into a pit of darkness. But a pair of hands stopped her fall. "Rika, hold on I'll try to pull you up!" She looked up and noticed that the ground he was standing on was about to break. "Just hold on Rika!"

"If you keep this up, you'll end up falling in too," she said calmly closing her eyes, she slipped her hand out of his.

"Rika!" was all she heard from him and then it was nothing.

**End of Flashback**

"So that was what happened," she muttered to herself and placed her head on her knees. "It's pointless to walk around when you can't see where you're going, so I guess I'll just stay here until someone find me."

**"But what if no one comes?"** a familiar voice came.

"Who's there!" Rika asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

**"Answer and maybe I'll answer you," **It said again. Rika glared and pulled her self in a position where she knew where her whole body was.

"I have a friend who saw me fall down here, so he'll probably come with help," Rika said aloud.

**"So is he you're knight in shining armor?" **it echoed. Rika, took this as a sudden shock, _Is he?_she thought to herself.

"I don't know, he saved me before," she responded carefully.

**"Well, do you want him to be one?"**

"That's not up for me to decide," Rika said with a hint of sadness. _What am I feeling so sad for? It's not like i 'like' him right?_

**"Really, I see well one last question before I tell you who I am,"** the voiced started. **"In your situation , you are a princess awaiting a knight to rescue her...But the question is, do you believe in knights?**

"What kind of question is that?" Rika asked receiving no answer she sighed, and was about to reply when a light appeared in the corner of her eye. Then it got brighter and brighter.

"Rika! Rika! Are you down here? Can you hear me!" she heard a boy yell, _Ryo,_ she thought. "I'm close," she heard him mumble and smiled to herself.

"I'm over here!" she cried trying to sound unpleasant but failed. She heard a rustle and a sighed of relief and turned around. "Akiyama," she stated her face inches away from his. He smiled and grabbed her waist.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked concernedly. Rika shook her head and stood up, she took a step and flinched. "Liar," he muttered and picked her up bridel style causing her to blush.

"I can walk, hero-boy," Rika said defiantly.

"Yeah, but you'll walk too slow, and it'll be a long way back to your place from here," he said sighing. "Sorry about this, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Rika looked at him and turned around.

"Whatever, but no I don't believe that anymore," she muttered hoping that maybe the person could hear her. She looked behind them and saw a shadow and smiled.

"That doesn't make sense, are you sure you didn't fracture a brain cell too?" Ryo said thinking of the possibilities while Rika just glared at him.

"No, just bring me back home soon," she said and laid her head onto his shoulders. Dreaming of Knights and princesses.

* * *

a/n: ok, how was that? Not much humor I know, I'm not good at writing funny stories sadly, but I'll work on it! But how do you think of this story? Did you like it at all? Well I hope you did...oh yeah and in case you were wondering that shadow person was Renamon...yeah...OH YEAH AND sorry if it looked rushed i had to put it up without my editor and my spelling check thing so bare with me and I'll make corrections when things get better...thanks again for reading!


End file.
